Printing devices have increased in number and geographic footprint throughout the world and have become increasingly connected to networks. Printing device vendors and service personnel may receive data transmissions related to, among other information, the status of such devices. Information about these devices may be collected for the purpose of maintenance, troubleshooting, and diagnostics.
However, as the sheer number of network-connected printing devices grows, handling of data transmission volume and message content may become increasingly difficult. Thus, a need exists for a more efficient system and method for handling large volumes of data transmissions from printing devices.